(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of transition metal coordination materials involving porous metal-organic coordination polymer materials, and in particular to a new class of zeolite porous metal bis(imidazole) coordination polymers and preparation thereof, in which the microporous coordination polymers belong to a class of three-dimensional zeolite coordination polymers having micropores with a high adsorption capacity for CO2.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Because of the catalytic, adsorption, and separation properties of zeolites, they have wide application in the industrial fields of petrochemicals, and fine chemicals, as well as in the pharmaceutical-chemical industry. In recent years, zeolite porous metal imidazole coordination polymers have aroused great interest, not only because they have a zeolite network structure, but also, more importantly, because of their extreme stability and potential applications in catalysis, separation, and gas storage (for example: a) Tian, Y. Q.; Cai, C. X.; Ji, Y.; You, X. Z.; Peng, S. M.; Lee, G. H., Angew. Chem. Int. Ed. 2002, 41, 1384; b) Huang, X. C.; Lin, Y. Y.; Zhang, J. P.; Chen, X. M., Angew. Chem. Int. Ed. 2006, 45, 1557; c) Park, K. S.; Ni, Z.; Côté, A. P.; Choi, J. Y.; Huang, R.; Uribe-Romo, F. J.; Chae, H. K.; O'Keeffe, M.; Yaghi, O. M., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A. 2006, 103, 10186; d) Tran, U. P. N.; Le, K. K. A.; Phan, N. T. S., ACS Catalysis 2011, 1, 120-127; e) Jiang, H.-L.; Akita, T.; Ishida, T.; Haruta, M.; Xu, Q., J. Am. Chem. Soc. 2011, 133, 1304-1306; f) Venna, S. R.; Carreon, M. A., J. Am. Chem. Soc. 2010, 132, 76-78; g) Zhang, J.; Wu, T.; Zhou, C.; Chen, S.; Feng, P.; Bu, X., Angew. Chem. Int. Ed. 2009, 48, 2542; h) Wu, T.; Zhang, J.; Zhou, C.; Wang, L.; Bu, X.; Feng, P., J. Am. Chem. Soc. 2009, 131, 6111-6113; i) Li, K.; Olson, D. H.; Seidel, J.; Emge, T. J.; Gong, H.; Zeng, H.; Li, J., J. Am. Chem. Soc. 2009, 131, 10368-10369; j) Banerjee, R.; Furukawa, H.; Britt, D.; Knobler, C.; O'Keeffe, M.; Yaghi, O. M., J. Am. Chem. Soc. 2009, 131, 3875.). Although some porous metal imidazole frameworks with zeolite structures have been synthesized by chemists (only nine types), however, this is still a relatively small number compared to the huge family of 194 types of zeolites (see Baerlocher, C.; Meier, W. M.; Olson, D. H., Atlas of Zeolite Framework Types. 2007; or website: http://www.iza-structure.org/). Hence, synthesis of new types of coordination polymers with zeolite structures is still a major problem. Within the family of 194 types of zeolites, there are only six types of zeolites with a chiral spiral channel structure, among which the BSV zeolite is one of the more exceptional types. The BSV molecular has a three-dimensional channel structure of two types including left-handed spiral channels and right-handed spiral channels. The two channel structures are mirror images of each other. Coordination polymers having three-dimensional spiral channels similar to the BSV zeolite with two types of channel structures including right-handed spiral channels and left-handed spiral channels hitherto have not been reported. Due to the ability to be used in the development of chiral catalysis, and chiral separation materials, the synthesis of and search for such compounds, especially through the rational design of coordination polymers having three-dimensional spiral channels, will have a great impact on the development of high-performance materials, and will inject enormous life into the entire zeolite materials science.